fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 31
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Orabelle werd die ochtend vroeg wakker en nestelde zich wat dieper in haar dekens. Het was lekker warm in haar bed en ze moest helemaal nog niet opstaan. Na een poosje lukte het niet meer om haar plas in te houden, dus kroop ze uit haar warme bed de koude vloer op richting de badkamer die zich in een hoek van de kamer bevond. Daarna was ze zo goed als wakker, dus besloot ze om zich aan te kleden en iets leuks te gaan doen. Het was al een paar nachten na het geheime slaapfeestje en ze had erg genoten van die avond. Het was best gezellig geweest en Adriel was er niets over te weten gekomen. Orabelle opende haar kast en trok een crèmekleurige jurk aan met blote schouders. Ook vlocht ze haar haren in en knoopte ze vast met een zwarte strik bij de haargrens van haar achterhoofd. Toen ze haar kamer uitliep knalden Grace en Valerie tegen haar op en met een gilletje sloeg ze tegen de muur. Valerie wierp haar een stijve blik toe maar Grace murmelde onwennig iets dat leek op "sorry". Orabelle vroeg zich niet af waarom ze tikkertje speelden in Huize Smaragd; ze hadden niet anders gedaan sinds hun aankomst en het waren beste maatjes geworden. Toen Orabelle niet reageerde zei Grace weer zachtjes; 'Sorry Orabelle.' Orabelle keek weg.'Ga gewoon.' zei ze bitter terwijl ze een hand in haar nek legde. Valerie en Grace renden gauw door. 'Ze gaan nooit met je omgaan als jij niet probeert,' klonk Rosanna's stem op naast haar. Het mensenmeisje keek haar met scherpe blauwgroene ogen aan en Orabelle richtte gauw haar blik op de vloer. 'Jaaaa Orabibi, je moet met ze optrekken!' zei Adamaris die zich aan Rosanna's rug vastklemde. 'Orabibi?' vroeg Orabelle sceptisch. 'Ik wil een bijnaam voor je bedenken, maar ik wist niks beters.' 'Je kunt ook gewoon Bibi zeggen,' suggeerde Rosanna. 'Nee, dan moet ik denken aan bibliotheken,' zei Adamaris vastbesloten.'Het wordt Orabibi.' 'Al goed...' 'Ik heb Orabibi nooit goedgekeurd!' wierp Orabelle gauw tegen.'Ik noem jou toch ook niet Adariri?' 'Oehhh Adariri! Ik hou er van!' kirde Adamaris en ze sloeg haar armen dichter om Rosanna's nek waardoor het andere meisje een stikkend geluid maakte. 'Wat ben ik dan?' vroeg Rosanna giechelend.'Ro... Rosanna? Dat is m'n echte naam. Rosasa?' 'Oké, dan heten we nu Orabibi, Adariri en Rosasa!' melde Adamaris. 'Serieus?!' riep Orabelle.'Dat is walgelijk!' Naito en Cornelius liepen langs; ze leken aan het kibbelen. Het moest vast gaan over Cornelius' kever die Naito een poosje geleden had verpletterd met zijn kont. 'Hallo Naitoto en Corlili!' riep Adamaris, druk zwaaiend. Naito keek haar vol afschuw aan, maar Cornelius lachtte er om. De twee jongens liepen alweer verder. Rosanna trok Adamaris nog wat hoger haar rug op en greep haar benen steviger vast.'Goed, we zijn weer weg!' zei het roodharige meisje.'En je moet echt proberen optrekken met je zusjes. Ze zijn best leuk als je ze beter leert kennen.' Orabelle keek toe hoe Adamaris en Rosanna nog eens naar haar zwaaiden voor ze door de deuren naar buiten marcheerden. Na een poosje kwam ook Cyramelia langs met een dik boek in haar armen. Ze had haar hoofd gebogen en zag er erg ongelukkig uit. 'Cyramelia!' riep Orabelle.'Hierzo!' Cyramelia keek geschrokken op en klemde het boek wat dichter tegen haar borst.'H-hallo...' murmelde ze. 'Waar ga je heen?' vroeg Orabelle nieuwsgierig. Cyramelia keek haar zwijgend aan en wierp haar blik dan op de grond.'Weet niet.' 'Je gaat vaak met Adriel op stap de laatste tijd. Is alles oké?' Orabelle stapte naar voren en probeerde haar lege blik weer te vangen. 'Ja hoor...' prevelde het Engelenmeisje. 'Je mag me altijd iets vertellen hoor, ik ben geen klikspaan!' glimlachte Orabelle.'Kom je mee naar de tuin?' Het jongere meisje leek zich wat meer te ontspannen en knikte zwijgend. De twee liepen in stilte richting de zaal om vervolgens het kleine deurtje naar de tuin te nemen. De bomen wiegden zachtjes heen en weer in de lentebries, wat Orabelle erg fijn vond na het koude weer in het meest noordelijke gedeelte van het rijk waar zij en haar vrienden vastgebonden hadden gezeten. Allemaal waren ze toen bijna doodgevroren- of gebloed. Zij en Cyramelia gingen in het dikke donzige gras zitten en Orabelle rolde om op haar buik. Ze begon met het vlechten van een madeliefjeskrans terwijl ze geduldig en zorgeloos wachtte tot Cyramelia besloot haar iets te vertellen. Maar dat gebeurde niet. Uiteindelijk begon het een beetje te schemeren toen Cyramelia haar boek oppakte en weg draafde terwijl ze iets mompelde dat leek op "moet gaan eten". Orabelle bleef mokkend zitten. Er klonken wat doffe voetstappen door het gras en iemand plofte luid naast haar neer. 'Hey ho, Orabibi!' riep Adamaris vrolijk terwijl ze haar nek knuffelde. Orabelle maakte een wurgend geluid en trok het andere meisje over haar schouder waarna ze haar begon te porren in haar buik. 'Neee daar kan ik niet tegen!' zei Adamaris schaterlachend.'Stoooop!' Orabelle stopte na een poosje en liet een hijgende, vloekende Adamaris achter. 'Zullen we naar de woonkamer gaan?' vroeg ze dan.'Ik heb zin om wat te lezen.' 'Oké,' zei Orabelle,' Is goed.' De twee meisjes wandelden de Woonzaal weer binnen en Adamaris gooide zichzelf neer in één van de sofa's.'Het zal wel weer tijd zijn voor een nieuwe missie, hè?' vroeg ze. 'Men heeft Carlo blijkbaar teruggevonden toen wij vermist waren,' zei Orabelle,'maar ik heb hem nog niet gezien.' 'Nee, ik ook niet,' murmelde Adamaris met haar gezicht in de kussens. Orabelle keek uit het raam naar buiten. De lentebries stoof nogmaals door de bomen heen maar nu de nacht begon te vallen werd het een beetje kouder. De winter was gelukkig al volledig achter de rug. Rosanna's paard Faebis en een hengst van Huize Smaragd hadden zelf een veulen gekregen. Adamaris had al een boek in haar handen en was gezellig aan het lezen. Ondertussen wachtte Orabelle tot het etenstijd was voor hen en ze zat haar haren wat te vlechten. Dan riep Kico dat het eten klaar was en de twee wandelden al kletsend naar de eetzaal. Zodra iedereen gezeteld was en ze wachtten tot Adriel ging zitten, gaf de huisbaas een mededeling; 'We gaan morgen Naito's familie gaan zoeken.' Hoofdstuk 30 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 32 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken